


In The Name Of Love

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: I Like It When You Sleep For You Are So Beautiful Yet So Unaware Of It - Evelyn R. Loss, Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Character Study, Diary, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Journal, M/M, Original Art, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Poetry, Real Life, verse, verse a day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Ill-set consequence, loving boys I can't have, art photography, tribalism, melodramatic paradise, terrible poetry, late-night dreams, sense of aura and a collection on how Instagram ought to be - well, I won't bother finishing that sentence. America cucl





	In The Name Of Love

Just burn me to death in the name of love

_Yn enw, enw_

_Yn enw cariad_

I was sitting somewhere inside my head last night as I dreamt, and I wondered "How fucking long is this going to keep up for?"

Character study, character assination, tear your hair out and re-construct a epiphany based on a love of someone that might just trump your love of your birthplace.

Girl's don't need Mother's as much as they need Father's.

If Girl's had a greater in-put from their Father's in how they were raised, most women wouldn't be dead-set cunts.

Or maybe it's just my fault. The only interaction I have with women is if I'm painting them.

Funny how I'm a woman, too, right?

  
Everything's fucked right now anyway

I'm sure I can't write comedy for shit either

I hate Instagram

Hate it with a fucking passion

Two sets of lungs underwater

Swimming laps in cold water

Ice-cold peach panorama

Would I fall in the name of love?

You said your Mum only frowns at the Altar

Bullshit

I know you find it hard to just stand the thought of me

Worship me, fear me, hate me, be fascinated by me

Pagans don't mix with Christians

Everything's blue

It's so blue

I collect photographs of you

I've got this beautiful one of you lying in the botanical gardens listening to music in your headphones

You didn't even know I was there

Tears slipped down my face on the spot

You didn't see me swimming in that lake naked the other week either

While you helped your Dad with his fishing rods

You're a masterpiece

But I'm just torn-through pages and ink for you, I guess?

Anyway, I'm covered in colours and I radiate them to the Goddess of the stars above 

And on Earth I'm a God to you


End file.
